


Moth Soft Boy

by paleiero



Category: Panic At The Disco, PatD
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Poetry, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleiero/pseuds/paleiero
Summary: brendon urie, the boy who is always running from his past wrapped up in the wind and is still wiping sand from his eyes had fallen for the moth soft boy who goes by his middle and last name, ryan ross. spitting into fires and catching butterflies, brendon has been wrapped up in ryan's scarves and smooth words.





	1. Chapter 1

when the sky split above the desert fields surrounds las vegas, brendon woke with the sound of birds chirping to the morning. his house was quiet and not a soul crept between the floorboards or under the stairs. he could hear the trees and bushes blowing around outside and how the early sun warmed his bedsheets. His mother wouldn't wake up for another 2 hours. leaving him able to sit with his thoughts and scribble down the ghosts around him. Today, brendon was going in to work. 

surrounded by the whirls of razor sharp machines and busy workers or chatty tourists. he would hum and strum and belt out lullabies to himself as he sliced and chopped the fine fruits. he wanted to go to the library later. get out of the sun and have a fresh smell of the mildew books and their thin pages. 

he walked to the back of the library, with his soft hands wrapped tightly around the straps on his backpack. his key ring, filled with many trinkets and glittery items hung in his belt loop and sang with the vibration of his steps. 

he was in search for the poetry section in the adult area of the library. it was nearly silent and filled with the sound of fingers clicking on keyboards. brendon knew the poetry section by heart. which order all of them went in and which ones he didn't like. when brendon rounded the corner and the souls of his sneakers rubbed against the hard carpet he was face with the boy. a boy. he'd seen the boy before. hung out with him at a house party. not with him but near him. the boy had caramel eyes and a spit fire tongue. silk thread scarves wrapped loosely around his pale neck. spider like fingers running around the page of a poetry book. one of brendon's favorites. 

brendon's words tumbled from his tongue like broken chalk before his brain could process. "ryan... right?" 

right. ryan. button nose and lips of color of a dying pink rose. his hair curled slightly around his ears. "yes," he closed the book but kept his finger on the page. 

"It's brendon, we have a mutual friend." brendon stepped closer. the shelves seemed to close in on him. 

"spencer smith," Ryan stood arching just slightly above brendon. 

"mhm." 

after a moment of silence and the dust settling around them ryan held out the pink clad book, "do you recommend this?" he asked.

"yes!" brendon smiled up at ryan and then looked back to the book. ryan nodded a short nod and tucked it under his arm. his shirt looked soft and the skin exposed was covered lightly in freckles. he has goosebumps. 

"ry... an," brendon said slowly. tasting the name as it rolled off his tongue. ryan's honey-dripped eyes moved over to him, he was listening. "do you want to get some coffee?" 

ryan pressed his lips together in a slight smile, not quiet. "it's... the middle of summer." a glint of hope washed across ryan's face though. his lips were so pink. a little chapped and bitten. 

"iced... coffee?" his tongue snapped to action. 

"yes," it was quiet and determined and full of what seemed like false hope. but hopeful never less. 

 

dark eyes watching as cold water dripped off the side of the pint glass and onto the soft boys blue looking hands. his inner lips were slightly coated in the bitter liquid and his eyes were dancing over the other boys face. the other boy had freckles all over, but you wouldn't have noticed them if you didn't look hard enough. the corners in his eyes had sleep crust in them. ryan wanted to wipe it away. swipe his thumb over the boys lip and whisper sweet words into the shell of his ear. captivate him. 

"it's so hot," brendon sighed. heavy air pushing past his lips and falling onto ryan's hands. it made ryan flinch lightly. ryan nodded. his eyes couldn't let go of brendon's. eye fucking. sweet whispers. sweaty nights. low moans. 

his eyes blinked heavily. ryan, stop it. 

"i have a pool," brendon said. 

"i like pools," ryan answered. his cup of coffee clattered as an ice cube fell from another.  

 

his mother wasn't home. his dogs were rubbing their wet noses over ryan's bare legs. brendon gave ryan a swimsuit, its fabric worn and soft. ryan loved it. running boy. swift and catching the wind. he ran first. jumping into the deep part of the pool. before he could even open his eyes and begin to swim up. ryan splashed in next to him. brendon's eyes stung with chlorine and dirt. but he was looking right into ryan's. ryan's hands grabbed for him and they held  each other. brendon didn't feel his lungs start to hurt. he didn't see his vision get blurry. he didn't feel his fingers go numb or his head start to hurt. he jsut felt in love. and love must feel like dying. 

ryan was the one to pull him from the bottom of the pool. ryan didn't shake his hair from his eyes and left it plastered across his face. brendon mocked him. they tread the water and just looked at each other. the sound of soft wind and kids playing in the seat filled their ears. 

"you're a moth." brendon said. 

ryan paused. "you're the wind." 

"you're the moth with soft wings, an appetite for beautiful things and large eyes. you burrow inside books and like the night, but seek the light. we don't know each other. we live apart. but you found me." 

ryan paused again. his hand finding brendon's under the blue water. "it's... because you're the light in my darkness. soft wind with a strong attitude. the spirit to find someplace new. not afraid and loving. always smiling even at people you hate. the light in my darkness. my sun. my soul." 

"my moth."


	2. Chapter 2

it started soft. light. lighter. lightest. then rough. biting scratching nipping. pulling hair and roughing up. sun dipped rose spots with snake bites and tongue licks. sucking and plucking and loving. fucking. freckles and constellation lines. flower sky's. open wide eyes and for the love of god soft lips. 

 

ryan pulled his scarf around his neck and brendon watched him. siting on the hard wood, deep washed stair with his swim shorts still on and a towel under his ass. Ryan slipped his fingerless gloves on and then his brown shoes. he slung his dirty and worn backpack over his shoulder and checked his watch. it looked like it belonged to a kid. ryan rubbed his sleepy eyelids. purple and hazy and soft. rosy pink. glam and glossy. 

"goodbye," ryan said and then stepped out the door.

"bye," is all that was said, after the door was closed and the air was sucked from his lungs. it hurt. his heart shuddered as it sobbed and punched roughly against his ribs. he could feel the pulse in his fingertips and around his eyes and on his neck. 

brendon got up after awhile. padded feet walking heavily up the stairs. his hair was still went and tangled. his towel damp and smelling of a different body. 

his nose pressed against his upper arm. smelling. smelling like the boy. soft cologne. intoxicatingly. 

he went to his bed. the messed up sheets. the spot where his wet head once lay. the moth. the sun. seeking each other in the darkness. brendon went to take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes


End file.
